1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable microcomputer, or calculator, having a size sufficiently small for being carried in a pocket (referred to as a pocket computer) and, more particularly, to a test compiling device employed in the pocket computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the pocket computer has, for example, a number of keys, through which a program is inputted. The program as inputted by the keys is converted into an intervening code and then stored in a memory unit. To run the program, the intervening code is read out from the memory unit and is interpreted as a machine language.
However, the rules and meanings used for the intervening code differs between different types of computers and calculators. Therefore, the different types of computers have no, or very poor, compatibility between them. Even when the language for the source program is the same, it is actually impossible to make a program that can properly run a computer of a different type. Also, according the prior art pocket computer, although it is possible to freely compile the program when the computer is set in the program input mode, it is impossible to form a desired text file using the program compile function.